piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Paul's new guide for better loot
What the Method Consists Of So my method consists of looting for about 3-5 hours a day, killing at least 1000 enemies, looting for medium periods of time and switching servers. The Method So my method is starting on a server and choosing a place to loot at, Isla Tormenta cursed caverns or Raven's Cove El Patrons Mine. Once you pick the server and where you want to loot, loot their for 30 minutes - 1 hour. then which ever place you chose not to loot at go their. Then go to the other place for 30minutes - 1hour. For example if I picked the Cursed Caverns I would go to El Patrons Mine. The next stop is switching servers so if I was on Abassa I would go to the server below it Andaba. After that you do the same thing you did on the previous server, loot at Tormenta for 30minutes - 1hour then switch places. ( Take whatever loot you want ) What You Do Depending on the Location Weapons are a big part of the process to getting enemies defeated faster so more kills and more loot. If you are at Tormenta doing laps then I suggest using a repeater or a pistol. The reason I suggest that is because they do a lot of damage and there fast at reloading therefor more enemies defeated which transfers into more loot. If you are camping at the gold room or thrall room in the Cursed Caverns then I suggest using a blunderbuss or a broadsword. I say this because a blunderbuss shoots multiple enemies and does a lot of damage getting the job done fast. Broadswords because they are fast, do good damage and can gather lots of enemies at once. For El Patrons Mine South Idol use either a blunderbuss or a grenade because they defeat all the enemies in one shot and provide good loot. Where to Loot Depending What Level Level if a key factor depending on what loot you get. So I will tell you what levels I think should loot where. Level 20- 30 Isla Tormenta, Catacombs, Dark Hart, Undead Timothy, Tomas Blanco, Neban Silent Level 30-40 Isla Tormenta ( SpineSkull room, Kelpbrain Bridge, Gold Room with group, ShipWreck room, Laps. ), Dark Hart, Undead Timothy, South Idol, Tomas Blanco, Neban Silent Level 40-50 Isla Tormenta ( Kelpbrain Bridge, Gold room, Thrall room, Shipwreck room, Laps ) South Idol, Dark Hart and Undead Timothy, Tomas Blanco, Neban Silent Results so far So far I've gotten 9 famed 14 brights in 3 days I feel like this is a good method for me and some of my friends have tried it and got a few famed and brights and I hope it works for all of you who try this method. Please if you read this please send me screenshots of anything good u get in the comments down below. :) New Famed and Legendary Loot Finds Paul: Assassin's Throwing Knives, Tyrant blade, Bruisers Cutlass, 4 Famed Dolls repeats didn't take, Great Hawk Sabre, Spinecrest. Jack Storm Walker: Treachery's End, Famed Knives ( forgot what pair ), World Eater Blade, Grand Blunderbuss. David Mac Legend: World Eater Blade ( day 2 ) Bort GreaseGorb: Famed Knives Tobias DreadScarlett: DreadSpike